Noucome hot mission
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: Kanade gets a naughty mission and chocolat involved


**Noucome hot mission**

**Rated m english Romamce/comedy drama**

**Noucome: pairs kanade A/chocolat**

**On a morning day off from school since it was special day when students get to take a whole week off school and the date was may 9 thursday and kanade was relaxing on his bed reading a book but as he was reading his phone started vibrating telling him he has a message and he picks up his phone as he does it says "message from god subject: mission"he open and his eyes went wide it said" expires may 10 mission:fuck a girl till she writhing in pleasure " kanade immediately screamed and fell out his bed "ouch that really hurt" kanade said,he got up and sighed and starting heading downstairs to clear his head about this absurd mission as he made his way downstairs he sat down on the couch and began thinking"who am i suppose to bed and how"kanade screamed in his head but as he was thinking chocolat came outta no where and said"watcha thinking about kanade?" kanade looked up and chocolat was close to his face and this made kanade blushed hundred shades of red then chocolat said "kanade are you catching a cold your face is turning red"as she said that kanade began to sputter incoherent nonsense but as he was about to say something chocolat put her forehead to his and kanade started staring at the valley of her breast and he blushed a thousand shades of red and fell back taking chocolat with him,this little mishap ending up with chocolat straddling him on the couch and this made chocolat blush a little (if you remember she confessed)kanade began to feel a little horny cause of the position they were in so he quickly lifted chocolat up off him and put her beside him and then he stood up and said "ill be right back" and he put on a some gray sweat pants and a black hoodie with red converses and got outside and started running at extreme speed,chocolat just sat there on the couch with a huge blush and a look of hornyness and she was daydreaming**

**(Inside her day dream)**

**"Mmmm ka..na...deeee ahhh" chocolat moaned as kanade was licking her drenched pussy,chocolat was sitting on the couch as kanade had his hands on chocolat spread legs and his head by her crotch licking her pussy "ahhhh hmmm ahhhhh kanade**

**Mwah pwease(more please)chocolat moaned and kanade picked up the pace by licking her faster with his expert tongue skills and more of chocolat honey came out,she was near her climax and she couldnt take anymore of his playing and put her hands on his head and push him into her pussy more and she could feel him grin and then he suck on her clitoris "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh im cumin oh my god im cuming kanade " she said and she started drooling and she fell forward into kanada arms and he started petting her and chocolat hugged him and snuggled closer into him smiling "i love you kanade"**

**(Out if dream world)**

**Chocolat woke up slightly daze and hot and her juice was coming out so she wanted to go take a shower but as she was about to get up kanade flashed in her head and and she felt her pussy convulse more juice and she fell panting erotically and then got up slowly with the Aid of the table and then she realize she made a small stain on the couch and a little on the floor,she quickly panicked and cleaned it up,she managed to clean it but it was faint so you could only see it a little and with that chocolat sped upstairs to take a shower.**

**Back to Kanade (pov)**

**Ive must have been running for atleast an hour and i abruptly stop because i almost bumped into a group of girls and those girls was oka yuoji and furano yukihara and behind them was Yuragi Hakoniwa And Seira Kokubyakuin and Konagi Yawakaze and Ayame Reikadou and even Utage Dōraku, the girls looked at kanade like he was crazy and seira was the first one to say something"oh my what might be troubling you amakusa"seira sound with a quite amused voice,kanade had a tired face and said almost breathless "like you don't know" the girls except Seira and Dōraku looked at him confuse and then kanade swiftly picked up Dōraku and took her to a nearby corner not far from the group,when she was about to complain kanade bend down and took out his phone and showed her the mission and just like him her eyes went wide and a huge crimson scarlet blush went over her face and she sighed and pat his head"you have it rough don't you"Dōraku said feeling pity for the young man or her cursed junior "yup"kanade said and as he was about to walk away she grabbed him and yanked him with enough force to knock him onto his butt and then Dōraku looked at him with eyes full of curiosity she then said something he expected and tried to avoid "why don't you have sex with chocolat that will save you alot of effort of trying to seduce the others right"Dōraku said smugly with a devilish grin kanade then began to spew incoherent rubbish but Dōraku put a finger too his mouth and said "since its for a mission and she loves you I'm pretty sure she'll do it just for you"Dōraku said and with that she helped him up and walked off as kanade jogged back home in the opposite direction of her thinking ill do it. **

**Chocolat pov**

**I got out the shower and put on a long white button up shirt that covers my secret place and some red and white striped panties and i had a towel around my Neck and i felt alot better and kanade stop flashing in my mind which made me even better and it even calmed down in my secret place,i was feeling really thirsty so i went downstairs to get some milk and chug it down to cool me off as i reached my destination the door open revealing a tired kanade and he made his over to the couch while pulling off his hoodie and shoes and as he was about to fall he stopped and look at me and then he started walking to where i was and i shut my eyes tight scared that he might have saw what i had left but i open one of my eyes and i saw his arm reach but it went past me to open the fridge and he got a fresh cold bottle of water and then he closed it and i sighed but he seemed to notice and ask me wats wrong but i just told him I'm hungry and he laughed a little and he changed and started cooking a whole lot of foods that look delicious and i devoured it easily but what i mostly notice while i was eating is that he ate really slow and sneak glances at me and every time i looked he look away fast and started eating again.**

**LEMON COMING **

**(Its night now)**

**Chocolat sat on the couch satisfy that her tummy was full and she blew a breath of relief and turned on the television and kanade was washing dishes "how am i suppose to sleep with chocolat she so innocent except when it comes to homos"kanade said himself quietly so she wouldn't hear him and he thought to himself and a idea came into his head and grinned and quickly wash the dishes and made his way over to chocolat and then he sat down next to her,the impact of him sitting made her bounce and she ended up leaning her head on his shoulder,she didn't mind it and it made his plan even more effective. **

**LEMON SCENE**

**kanade reached for the remote and turned it off and that made chocolat look at him and then he grabbed her shoulders and feeling a little more brave kanade kissed her fiercely and passionately and chocolat was surprise by this and she gasp a little in the kiss and this prompt kanade to put his tongue into her mouth kanade tasted chocolate in her mouth and chocolat couldn't take it anymore and she started moaning in the kiss,this made kanade horny as he pushed her over on the couch without breaking off the kiss and knocking off the pillows,as it seems like eternity he breaks off the kiss with a trail of saliva following,he than looked at chocolat and she had a look of pure lust on her face but kanade face had a much stronger lust and he started unbuttoning her shirt and he wasn't too surprise to see that she was not wearing a bra and then he began grabbing her breast and massaging them while squeezing her nipple then he suck the other one so her other one wouldn't feel lonely,he could feel them hardening in his mouth and hand and he began adding pressure making her moan even louder than before "ahhhhhhh hmmmmm nnnng kana...deee mwah pwease mwahhhh ahhhhhh harderrr"chocolat moaned this only prompt him to tease her more as he began enjoying seeing her squirm then he stopped only to get a displease sound from her lips he then chuckle and pick her up bridal-style and took her to his room where he closed the door with his foot and then he laid her down on his bed where he began to attack her pink plump perfect lips and this time chocolat return the favor with as much ferocity and passionately as she can then kanade broke off and kiss and suck and bit her neck this earned him a moan and his hands wandered to her breast again squeezing and massaging them."kanade kanade kanade kanade ahhhhhhh nnnngh ahhhh hmmmm ka..na..deeeee ahhh"chocolat almost screamed as she nearing her climax,just hearing his name made kanade dick get even harder and he pressed it to her core **

**And this made chocolat lose it"kanade im cuming im cuming ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**chocolate screamed as she came as she was done cuming kanade pulled off her panties and threw them somewhere and started lapping up her honey "its sweet i want more" kanade said grinning a devilish grin and thats when he darted his tongue inside her pussy causing her to scream and cum more in the process"ahhhhhhhhhh oh god oh god" **

**Kanade lapped up more till she was clean then he got up and stripped until he was naked and he threw them with chocolat panties then he took off chocolat shirt and threw them with the rest of the clothes"oh my kanade is that gonna fit inside"chocolat said erotically and seductively to kanade only making his member stand even taller,kanade member stood about almost 10 inches chocolat looked at it in awe and then she put her hands around and began jerking it and licking the tip with her tongue owning her a soft groan from him as this gave her courage she started jerking faster and she started sucking his member as best as she could and without delay kanade came into her mouth "hmmm its delicious kanade"chocolat said and kanade blew a breath of relief and pushed her over and kissed her more slowly and bit her lip asking for access and she oblige to him opening her mouth and letting his tongue explore her mouth and then he broke off saying "chocolat im letting you know if it gets to painful tell me to stop but for now bite me when we start ok"kanade said and all chocolat did was nod,kanade positioned himself at her core and began to enter her but he felt a barrier and quickly broke it and chocolat screamed and then bit down on kanade neck with tears coming down her face"shhhh its gonna be alright"he rubbed her head and pulled her off him and kissed her tears and then chocolat smiled and kanade let her go back to biting his neck "kanade its ok to move now"kanade nodded and started moving slow and chocolat moaned as he heard her moans he began picking her speed almost ramming into her"ahhhhhhhh yes yes yes kanade faster harder ahhhhhh nnnnnng"chocolat screamed this made kanade feel more brave as her started ramming into her"kanade kanade kanade kanade im guna cu-"chocolat moaned as she was about to say something kanade felt her pussy convulse and get tighter "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nnnnnnnng ahh nng kanade kanade kanade kanade"chocolat screamed she wrapped her legs around kanade waist and her arms around his neck and as her pussy got tighter and tighter it started squeezing kanade member and this made him cum and this made kanade groan and chocolat scream even more and kanade switch their positions so that chocolat could collapse on top of him,chocolat was breathing heavy and kanade breathed the same way as he sat up he made chocolat sit up with him on his lap"kanade i love you"chocolat said to kanade"i love you too"kanade said to chocolat and they cuddle "so you ready for another round"kanade asked chuckling"yea!"chocolat said with alot of excitement and with that they went another round but unnoticed by kanade his phone went off saying mission complete **


End file.
